Ink Petals
by Red Dawn's Blossom
Summary: 100 drabbles & oneshots, all filled with ItaSaku goodness. A wide range of ratings & themes, will up rating later if necessary.
1. 65 Horror

Wow, it's been a really long time. I wanted to apologize right now for the drabble and not an entire book like you guys deserve, but it's what I can do for now. I have two more stories, and a SasuSaku I can put up soon too.

**Please look at my profile and vote on what you want in the poll. There is a choice of up to 3 options. Go ahead and pick all three if you want, or just one, or two, it doesn't matter! I just want some feedback!**

* * *

><p>Blood; there was so much blood. It stained his hands, his clothes, his face, <em>his eyes<em>. The tears streaming down his cheeks didn't serve to help; they were crimson as well.

He ran away from it all, all the red, the memories, covered in liquid. Soon the sky ran red, the grass beneath his feet. He was panicking now; his breaths were pants, just short of hyperventilating. His eyes clenched shut, and on his knees the first scream broke from chapped lips.

Sakura shook the screaming man at his shoulders, barely holding onto rational thought as her lover cried out in obvious agony. Not knowing what else to do, she sent a blast of chakra into his body, pulling him from his nightmare.

He nearly punched the woman gripping his shoulders so tightly he was sure he was going to bruise. The look on her face, filled with relief at his eased screaming, threw the man off for only a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, burying his face into the crook of her neck and shuddering a breath.

That's when the first tears began.


	2. 29 Happiness

**I have one more variation, but I have there's more editing to do on it. Here's another short one for now!**

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: 29. Happiness

* * *

><p>She smiled at him, beckoning the man with her eyes. She entranced him with her glistening jade orbs, slightly hazed with a growing passion. He happily obliged the silent offer, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her tiny body. She wiggled a bit to readjust and tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling his head down to her level and pressing her lips to his, sighing in content as he responded with equal joy and his fingers played with her sides, enticing a giggle. Her eyes were bright now, smiling as she pulled away from him.<p>

"Too long this time, Itachi." The man in question only nodded, finding more interest in lapping the skin on her neck. She gasped as he suckled a sensitive area, grasping his hair tighter now, holding him in place. "This is hardly the place for such actions, Itachi. What if a clansmen walks by? What will you say?"

This time he pulled away from her, looking straight into her eyes. She was surprised by the intensity in them.

"Let them. I've been waiting, and thinking," he sighed, "there was so much time to think on the mission and I've come to a conclusion." At this he dropped to his knee and pulled out a velvet box.

"Marry me."


	3. 46 Family

**Last drabble I had written! No more spam for my watchers, I promise.**

**Rating: **K+

**Prompt: **46. Family

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi was, despite popular belief, a family man. Yes, his actions denied this truth but his mind did not. He loved family dearly and, deep in the base the Akatsuki functioned in, briefly entertained the thought of young Uchiha's running around in his old home. They would look like him, as the family genes were powerful and dominant, just as their holders.<p>

The pitter-patter of little feet ran through his mind and he shut his eyes, overwhelmed with a sudden wave of emotions. The foremost emotion to take over his mind was sorrow. The knowledge that he would never truly know what the noise sounded like sent his already shattered psyche spiraling further down. A second, more powerful surge filled him, this time with anger. The council, those good for nothing dogs, had taken away any chance of him ever living a happy life; instead he would always walk the path of bloodshed and pain. His fists clenched as he pictured some faceless woman, large in the belly with his own child, only to have a second image of both brutally slaughtered.

No, there would be no peace for him, not until his body lies rotting underground. He would never allow himself the pleasures of a family – he couldn't, not after so thoroughly and horribly destroying his own so long ago.

The man then took a deep, calming breath. The recently captured medic had told him constantly stressing about the past was doing him no good, and he had made peace with the past long ago. Not to mention angering an enemy medic was not an idea considered by the bright man.

He continued his meditative breathing and soon his eyes drifted shut, his mind quick to be filled with images of said medic. She was a pretty, intelligent young woman with a brilliant future ahead of her in the medical field. She was second only to her mentor, the slug sannin and current Hokage, Tsunade.

His mind then wandered to her exotic features, with those emerald eyes and that shining pink hair. She was certainly a unique woman. The overwhelming urge to run his fingers through the pink tresses filled him; to see if the locks were as soft as they looked.

He sighed and allowed himself, just this one time, to let his thoughts run free; and with images of the pink medic and her bright smile burned into his mind, he fell into a light slumber and dreamed of pink haired Uchiha children, however absurd the thought.


	4. 01 Introduction

This has been written for a little while, I'm just now putting it up though. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The first time Sakura had heard of Itachi, she was five and he was ten. Sasuke was bragging about how awesome his older brother was, how much he looked up to Itachi, and how he wanted to be just like him when he got older. Sakura was in awe that such a person existed.<p>

The next time Sakura heard about Itachi, she was eight and he was thirteen. She had asked one of the girls in her class why Sasuke hadn't shown up for a long time, and the girl had told her, "Didn't you hear? His brother Itachi killed everyone in his family and became a missing nin." The girl was obviously repeating what she'd heard grownups say, and Sakura only understood one word clearly: killed.

The first time Sakura had seen Itachi, she was fifteen and he was twenty. She had defeated Sasori and tried to heal herself through the pain. Itachi appeared in a flash and Sakura had known that her death was imminent. She had forgotten typical protocol when dealing with Uchiha, and looked directly into his spinning red eyes. She had woken up hours later, confused and aching, but alive. Sasori's body was gone.

The first time Sakura had fought Itachi, she was 20 and he was 25. She was on a simple rescue mission in Rain when he appeared seemingly out of thin air. She had been frozen before quickly getting into battle stance. The battle ended as swiftly as it had begun. Sakura didn't return to Konoha after that mission.

The first time Sakura had realized she loved Itachi, she was 22 and he was 27. They had lain together, talking about Konoha and the past for hours, and at that moment she saw into his very soul and felt the ache of loss and grief.

The first time Sakura had experienced a loss so monumental she didn't believe she could recover, she was 23. She ran to Itachi's body but the hole in his chest was too large to fix. His black eyes dimmed and she held him and whispered over and over that she loved him.


End file.
